The Emperor Takes a Bride..NOT
by DeTragedy
Summary: I revamped this story so I hope it's better. Kuszco meets Pacha's niece and things go off from there :)


The Emperor Takes A Bride...NOT!  
Part 1  
By Erica DeTraglia (nbcgrl13@hotmail.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fic except Chiquita and Chelly. I hope you enjoy it. The song used in this fic is At Your Side by the Coors and I do not own them either. This PG-13 due to language and sexual content.  
  
Seven Years Before Our Story Begins.......  
  
Twelve girls lined up in a straight line in front of the thirteen year old Emperor. He was sipping his glass and paying no attention to the girls. One young girl crossed her arms, agitated at the Emperor's attitude. She was only eleven, the youngest of the Virgins of the Sun, but since she was the only female child of the lord of her village, close enough to being of age, she was sent to represent her village. To her right, her friend, a chunky girl almost a foot taller, with a child-like face, rubbed her hands together nervously. The girl smiled and placed her hand on her gentle giant friend. This was her first Virgin ceremony too. Finally, the Emperor burped and jumped off his throne. He paced back and forth between the girls, rubbing his chin. Yzma stood at one end of the line, crossing her bony arms, "Emperor, please continue. You must choose a bride or dismiss them for another year."  
The Emperor clicked his tongue impatiently and turned quick to the girls, startling a few of them, "Yes, yes. Ummm.." he started down the line, "Nope. Nope."  
He continued to walk down reciting 'nope' as if it were a magic word, meant to shatter the hearts of every girl. He walked up to one girl. He noticed that her hair had alittle curl at the end of it. Strange he thought. He had never meet anyone before that had anything but ebony straw straight hair. He looked into her eyes and he saw a very strong will. That scared him. It was one thing to pick a bride but he wanted one that would be obedient and this girl did not look the part, "Too plain," he stated and continued to the chunky girl. "Oh honey, I don't even think I need to tell you why you're a nope." He got close and whispered, "They off the tacos. Ok, then bu-bye."  
"Hey! You can't talk to her like that, she is a human being! Just like you!" Kuzsco's strong-willed beauty spat. Kuszco turned, "Actually, I'm Emperor..therefore a GOD!"  
The girl winced alittle at the Emperor's bellow. Kuszco snapped his fingers, "Guards. I think our little Virgin here needs a vacation. See to it that she has a wonderful flight."  
The guards grabbed the girl's arms and pulled her towards the window. The chunky girl ran and bowed before Kuszco. She pleaded in a whisper of a voice, "Please, Emperor. Spare her life. She did not mean what she said. It had been a long trip and many of us are tired."  
The Emperor raised a hand, stopping the guards, he looked down at the girl, "So? What makes her different than the rest of you?"  
The girl rose to a kneeling position and beckoned the Emperor closer. He moved a bit closer, lowering himself to be within whispering distance. Yzma saw the Emperor's eyes grow wide. He jumped away from the girl, "Ewww! That's disgusting! Guards, let her go." He looked down at the girl, "Get her out of here!"  
The chunky girl nodded and took the girl by the hand and ran out the room. "What did you tell him?"  
"I said it was your bleeding time."  
The girl laughed and hugged her large friend as they ran out. They were safe for another year.  
  
Six Years Before Our Story Begins..................  
  
Chelly woke in the dark to the screaming of her neighbor. She leapt from her bed to look out for her hut to see large men with long sharp sticks, running through the village. A few on strange four legged creatures, were shooting fire arrows onto the tops of huts, sending the inhabitants out in a fury. AS the people ran, the strange men hit them with the stick, spilling their blood into the streets. Chelly had never seen sticks so sharp that they cut through flesh so quickly. Frozen from shock, she didn't notice a figure enter the room. It grabbed her, holding her mouth taunt. She looked at the rough hand to see a golden ring with a cross on it. She relaxed and the hands loosened. She turned to see Friar Montara, the first foreigner from Spain that she had meet. HE came with a missionary group in hopes the people of her village would covert to their god. Chelly had no interest but he was a sweet plumb man, but his normally jolly face was hard with fear. He took her hands, "Young child, the Spanish conquistadors have come and they wish blood. You must leave the village as soon as possible."  
Chelly shook her head, "What about my parents or my people. I am the Leader's daughter, I must stay."  
Friar Montara led her through the house, as havoc could be heard. They entered her parent's room to find it empty. The Friar turned to her, "These are not understanding people. They will not negotiating for nothing less than blood, money, and sex. God help us all that we survive this night."  
Chelly felt and tasted the tears that fell down her face. This couldn't be happening, she kept thinking. The Friar pulled her out of the hut and down the blazing village square. She could see the Spaniards running to each hut. She could hear women and men screaming. As they passed a hut she saw the horrible scene of a Spaniard raping a women while her child watched in horrible by their father's bloody body. Chelly cried more when she realized she had not seen her parents, "Friar, my parents! Where are they?"  
The friar, opening the door to his own hut, untouched by the invasion, answered, "I do not know child. Here, stay in my hut. I will try and find help. You will be safe as long as you have god on your side. HE took his rosary beads from his pocket, placing it around Chelly's neck. He kissed her forehead, "Be safe, little Princess."  
HE disappeared into the smoke. Chelly ran into hut, shutting the door behind her. The air was full of smoke and something that smelled of rotten eggs. She hurried into the bedroom only to be stopped as something tripped her. She turned to face the Friar's assistant, his neck slit. She screamed, tripping over her robes. Something cold touched the tip of her neck. "Hallo, seniortita."  
Chelly, panting, slowly moved away from the blade to look into the cold black eyes of a Spaniard. He was twice her size and broad. His dark features seemed to blend into the darkness like a second skin. The only thing bright about this man was the jewelry that he wore on his armor. HE pulled her hard by the arm to her feet. He inhaled her, making Chelly whimper. Her Spanish was fading fast, but she tried to find the right words, "What do you want?" she managed to get out.  
The man smiled, exposing yellow and black teeth, "You know Spanish, huh? Well, looks like the Friar's work here wasn't a total loss. Honey, I want everything. Where do you keep your gold?"  
Chelly shook with fear saying, "We don't have any here. We buy it from traders from all over."  
"Liar!" he screamed like a harpy, slapping her in the face. Chelly fell to her feet, holding her cheek. It wasn't hard but it got her attention. She repeated, "The gold comes from over the mountains. This village is too rich in limestone to produce such precious things."  
The Spaniard grabbed the collar of her robes and dragged her out into the square. HE threw her in front of another Spaniard who is skinny but just as dirty. She saw her people shackled by iron on their hands, neck, and feet. At the end of the line she saw her parents. Her father's eye was swollen shut with blood and her mother was crying. Chelly got up to run to them but the big Spaniard pulled her back to him, "Jose, make sure this one is unharmed. I have plans for her." He spat on the floor, rubbing a callused thumb down her front. Chelly tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight. Jose nodded, taking her. Chelly was breathing heavily. Her parents couldn't do anything. What to do? She chanted in her head, then it hit her the Friar said that they could only be negotiated with concerning money and sex. She swallowed hard, as her plan formulized and she was dragged with the rest of her people to the Spanish ship.  
ON the ship, Jose threw the people into the hull of the ship, but took Chelly to the Captain's quarters. He tied her arms to a post in the middle of the elaborately decorated chamber. He left, while Chelly screamed and thrashed in protest. The rope burned her skin as she pulled, causing blood to pour onto the floor. She whimpered, falling to the wooden floor, crying. The door opened, and the Captain came in, drinking and belching. HE grabbed chair, pulling it close to Chelly. He sat down and regarded her with a tilted head. He offered her the bottle, "Drink?"  
Chelly spit into the Captain's face. He didn't flinch nor did he seem to care. He wiped off the spittle and took a sip, "You're a feisty one, aren't you."  
Chelly didn't speak. HE nodded, sighing, "Well, it wasn't your conversation I was looking forward too."  
Chelly swallowed hard, "I was told that Spaniard like to barging?"   
The Captain chuckled, "So, she speaks. Maybe what do you have in mind?"  
"Freedom for me and my people."  
"And what do I get in return?"  
"I know the way to an island two days journey from here. It has the gold you desire and no one lives there."  
"Then how do you know where it is?"  
Chelly sighed, "Only the leaders of every village know about it. Traders go there to harvest the gold and bring it back to sell. My father is such a leader.."  
"Therefore, you are the daughter...a little Princess."  
Chelly answered, "The Friar calls me that, yes."  
The Captain stood up, laughing hysterically, but Chelly saw no reason for him to be so happy. She looked away from him for a second and found him right next to her. He had stopped laughing and puckered his lips, looking her up and down like a hungry animal. "Well, that does sound like a wonderful trade, but I still don't think that's enough. No deal."  
Chelly stood from her spot in the ground, "No deal! You will have as much gold as you want and all you have to do is let a dozen people go."  
The Captain walked up to her, throwing his bottle to the floor, pushing her against the pole, his hands on her slim waist, "That's right, unless you have something else to trade."  
Chelly swallowed the large lump in her throat. She knew what he wanted, "Yes, I do. All the gold you can carry and more....and a Virgin Princess."  
The Captain smiled, "That's more like it." He traced her jaw as she clenched it.   
Chelly licked her dry lips, "You can have my body, I won't fight you but you have to let my people go first."  
The Captain nodded, "I'll let half out now and the other half when you...deliver."  
"Deal."  
"Deal." The Captain walked to his door, screaming for Jose. Jose ran, "Si, Captain?"  
"Let half the prisoners go."  
"Huh?"  
"The Princess and I have made a deal. Let half go now, and by morning, we'll be on our way to be the richest Spaniards in the world."  
Jose smiled, nodded and left. The Captain closed the door with a slam, undoing his shirt. Chelly saw the markings of a naked woman across his hairy chest. He walked up to her grabbed her face, pressing his chapped lips to hers. She whined but promised not to protest. She felt his hands move down her body, to her legs. HE parted them, moving the fabric. HE broke the kiss, "If you behave I'll let you loose, so we can properly do this."  
Chelly just nodded. He undid the ropes, pulling her to the bed. He flung her down, jumping on top of her. HE tore her robes away leaving her nude beneath him. She let a tear fall as his tongue glided over her skin. She watched him undo his belt, revealing his erect member. HE didn't wait a minute longer as he thrust it into Chelly's body, causing her to scream in pain. The Captain didn't stop he continued to rape her over and over again until Chelly passed out from pain.  
  
She awoke in the morning, wrapped in sheets. The Captain was drinking again at his table, writing something down. She tried to move but pain shot through her lower region. She turned over into a fetal position. She saw the Captain watching her with an evil smile upon his face. Chelly began to shake, looking down at the sheets. They were stained with blood and Chelly now knew that she would never be able to wed anyone. She was now a burden to her family. No one would ever love a women who was not a virgin. She cried into the sheets. Chelly felt something hit her. She looked up to see the Captain, staring back. She picked up the strange bottle and realized it was an ink well, just like the one in Friar Montara hut. "Draw the map to the island...and I'll let you and your people go."  
Chelly nodded in agreement and began to draw the map, as the Captain called to Jose again to release the prisoners. Chelly finished and handed him the map. HE smiled and looked at it, blowing on the wet ink. "Thank you, little Princess. You may go now."  
Chelly stood, pain still lingering, holding the bloodstained sheet close to her body, and limped out the door. The crew was sneering at her, throwing cigarettes at her as she left. She was near the last steps, but jumped into the water. The salt stung at her private areas but she had to get as far away as possible. She heard the anchor be drawn and the men laughing and cheering at their new adventure. Chelly finally looked up to see her people and parents, as well as Friar Montara, looking at her with sad eyes. Chelly walked up to them, "I sent them to the island."  
Chelly's father, the Leader of the Village, regarded her, "Why? Why did you give them the map to the gold island?!"  
"It is protected by the Mawti tribe, and they kill first and ask questions later. There poison is the strongest for miles. These Spaniards will die. The gods will punish them for what they did to us."  
Chelly walked past the villagers. Friar went to touch the girl but she recoiled like a snake. "OH, my little Princess."  
Chelly narrowed her eyes, "Never call me that again," she screamed, "never."  
Chelly's mother touched her child's face, "What did they do to you?"  
Chelly couldn't tell her mother so she walked away, back to her room. Friar shook his head, "Dear God, protect Chelly. An innocent corrupted by the hands of demons."  
The Leader looked at the Friar then in the direction his daughter ran. Things were going to change, this would never happen again.  
  
Two days later.....  
  
Chelly had scrubbed her body everyday until it was red and raw, but she couldn't get his smell off her. She finished and dressed as she heard a song coming from outside. She looked to see the Virgins of the Sun walking down the path to the village. Chelly let a tear fall, it was a year already, and she couldn't go now. Her mother scurried into the room with Chelly's Virgin outfit, "Come on, they are coming."  
"Please don't make me go." She pleaded.  
"Nonsense, this is exactly what you need right now to get your mind off the horrible Spanish beating." Chelly smiled, Friar was the only one who knew what really happened. They both agreed that her parents didn't need to know, it would only cause them pain and her shame. She allowed her mother to help her dress. When the girls came singing into the village, Chelly walked behind them, singing along with them in a whisper. Her chubby friend was there and tried to talk to her but Chelly couldn't do anything but sing.  
  
At the palace........  
  
"Here we are again." The chunky girl said matter-of-factly to anyone who was listening. Her friend wasn't her usual hyperactive self. She was quiet and reserved, her face stained with new and old tears. She had gone through a lot in the past week. The chunky girl tried to soothe her pain with jokes and hugs, but her friend winced as if in pain with every touch. They walked into the palace throne room. The chunky girl tried to clean her friend up. It was bad enough they were going to be rejected, but anything to save her friend more pain. Her friend wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. The Emperor jumped down again from his thrown and approached this time starting with the chunky girl. "Hello. Nice to see ya again. I think you know your status."  
She nodded and he waved moving onto the next girl. He stopped when he saw it was his strong-willed beauty, yet she was a mess. Her hair was stringy, she had bags under her eyes, and her face taunt with pain and fear. Her eyes, the one thing that had attracted his attention before, were glassy and distant. He rubbed his hands together, "Well, did your low life bottom feeding father FINALLY beat some obedience into you..hmm..what I can't hear you." She didn't answer but he saw her teeth clench. "If it wasn't for your face, you'd probably be a pretty girl. Nope."  
He started to walk away when he saw a movement at the corner of his eye. He turned to see the girl charge him, sending him to the floor, "GUARDS!" He swatted at her, "NO Touchy!"  
The girl was crying, as she tackled him, hitting him with all her might. The guards grabbed her and yanked her off him. One guard hit her with a whip on her back, knocking her out. The chunky girl broke from the line and ran to her friend. Blood trickled from the wound on her back. The Emperor kicked and whined until one of the guards helped him up. He lifted his arms and servants dusted him off. He bellowed, "Throw her in the dungeon!"  
The guards obeyed and the chunky girl watched in horror. She had to do something. The Emperor's advisor was watching the girl with pity written on her face. She walked over to the Emperor and spoke to him. The Emperor nodded, "Guards, take her to Yzma's."  
The chunky girl was escorted out with the rest of the Virgins. Another ceremony over and no bride declared. She watched as they walked out her friend being dragged away and feared the worst.  
  
The Emperor stomped his foot, "Hello?! There is blood on my floor. Clean it!" A group of servants raced in and cleaned the stain and rushed out. The Emperor cleared his throat, pointing to himself. Servants rushed in, sitting him down to give him a facial and relaxation massages.   
  
Yzma walked into her lab. Kronk was cleaning the nasty wound on the girl's back. It was going to leave a scar. "Is she dead?"  
Kronk shook his head, "This is a minor laceration from a medical standpoint. We're lucky we have the necessary chemicals to clean it or boy would it have been a nasty infection." He noticed the skinny women giving him a hard look. He sighed, "No, she's alive."  
"Good." Yzma walked over to her chest and opened it to look at the assortment of potions. She picked one up and walked back to the girl. Kronk looked at her, "What are going to do?"  
"A strong will like hers could come in handle when the time is right to overthrow the Emperor." She poured the potion into the girl's mouth. She coughed and gagged as she awoke, "Who are you?"  
"A friend who shares a common hatred of the Emperor. Come back in a few years and I'll have a great job for you."  
The girl gave the woman a worried look. "Kronk, see to it she meets up with her friends." The woman left and Kronk lifted the girl up. "Whoa, you were lucky. She has never been that nice to her test subjects before."  
"Test subjects?" the girl repeated, grabbing the empty bottle left on the table. As Kronk skipped away, she looked at the bottle. Etched on the glass were the words, "Essence of.." she couldn't make out the last word. "Kronk, what does this bottle say?"  
He stopped and placed her down, taking the bottle in his hands. He stared at it and chuckled, "It's one of her experimental potions. It says, "Essence of Chuel", like the Power of Life given by the Gods can be bottled. She has such witty sense on humor. It's probably just a healing potion. Come on I see your friends." The girl climbed onto Kronk's back. He began to run again, but the girl looked to the palace wondering what this woman had just given her.  
  
Yzma paced the throne room, watching the Emperor with disgust devour his food. Soon it would be time to take the chance at the thrown. She was too old to produce any worthy heirs but that girl would be perfect. She could train the girl to be just like her. She had stolen a cup of the Essence of the Gods in her last meditation into the Spirit World. She gave the girl that liquid in hopes that the Gods would smile upon her and bring her back to the palace as the most worthy ruler. She would have to take the Essence of the Emperor upon his death to place into the girl, then she would be guaranteed a worthy heiress of royal descent. Then the girl would be an Empress. All she would have to do is transfer her essence into the girl's body and then Yzma could run the show. "A great job indeed." She would be young again.  
"What did you say?" asked the Emperor, not really caring.  
"Nothing Emperor."  
"Yeah I thought so."  
  
Our Story Begins Seven Years Later (Three years after the Llama Adventure)....  
  
Fourteen young women, lined up in a row, walked in a straight line to the palace. Each holding a lantern, singing a prayer to the Sun God, and all dressed in white with their hair braided into an assortment of the same hairstyle. These were the Virgins of the Sun, women from the ages of 13 to 22, selected each year to stand before the Emperor and hopefully one of them would be chosen to be the Emperor's bride. One girl in the middle of the row followed the rest of the girls singing, adding a few verses of obesities of her own to the hymn. Her name was Chelica, named for Chuel, the liquid of life, but everyone called her Chelly. Her ebony hair was tied back like the others, but it didn't stop strands of her natural wavy hair from falling onto her face as her dark black eyes were searching the countryside for any familiar territory. Nothing. They had been walking in this idiotic line for more than a week now and she was getting antsy. This Virgin thing should happen every other year. Since she was 11 she has gone to the palace and the Emperor rejected her. The first time was because she talked back to him, the second time because she attacked him for saying something offensive about her father. So, after that, she snuck away from the line at a tiny village where her uncle lived. He disagreed with her actions but she was his favorite niece so he couldn't deny her. When she went home she told her parents that the Emperor had rejected her. Sorry, try again next year.   
A happy thought came into Chelly head; she would get there just in time for the annual llama festival. The games, the food, the wine and the fun she was going to have when she got there. Chelly wished she had been born a boy then she wouldn't have to go through with this stupid custom. She looked to the sky for help but was only answered with rolling clouds and a downpour. Some of the girls, the more princess types, started to scream about their hair and makeup. The advisor hurried them into a cave to spend the night. Chelly looked around her, feeling like an elf. She was the shortest Virgin of the Sun at only 5'2" and lean with muscle from her training with the soldiers in her village. She pushed past the prima donnas to see her friend Chiquita crouched down against the wall, sniffling. She sat down next to her pudgy friend and smiled, "What's wrong?"  
Chiquita let her face fall, taking a strand of her powdered-dyed black hair in her hands, "I'm not going to be picked. I don't know why my father insists I come here when he knows the Emperor does not like fat chicks."  
Chelly wrapped her arms around her friend to get some warmth back into their bones, "You are not fat, and you appreciate food that's all." It got a grin from Chiquita. "Plus, you could always skip out and come with me to my uncle's. There is this big festival with lots of food, and wine, and people. And it's suppose to bring good luck to anyone who participates in it."  
Chiquita smiled, "You don't think your uncle will mind?"  
"Nah, the big lug loves a crowd. He and I will love to have you as our guest." Chelly took off her sun hat, letting the rest of her hair fall down her back. Chiquita giggled. Chelly frowned, "What?"  
"Your hair is all tangled and frizzy. Here let me fix it." Chiquita sat up and moved behind Chelly. "So, how long before we get to your uncle's."   
Chelly smiled, "Hopefully by tomorrow night."  
"Good."  
  
PALACE  
  
"Hello?! I'm bored. What are you people doing?!"  
The servants turned from their chores and looked at the Emperor. One servant bowed, "Emperor Kuzco, in two days you must pick a bride. We are preparing for their arrival."  
"What?! The Ceremony is here again!"  
"Yes, sire. It does occur every year."  
Kuzco slapped his hand on his face, "Why me? Fine, continue. I'll see what is going on with the advisor."  
The new advisor was a young man, no more than a few years old than Kuzco. He was clumsy and amused the Emperor, which is why he was hired. Kuzco entered the room to see the advisor writing furiously something down on his scrolls. "Anything good?"  
The advisor jumped up startled, sending ink, paper, and other items off the desk. Kuzco laughed, "I knew you could cheer me up!"  
The advisor bowed quickly, "Sire! I didn't know you were here. Can I help you?"  
"I want to know how many women are coming tomorrow."  
The advisor pushed up his overly long sleeve from his red robe. HE ran a ink-stained hand through his red hair, leaving a black streak like a skunk, rummaging through pages. Kuzco cleared his throat to keep from smiling. Finally, the advisor smiled and lifted up a sheet. Kuzco lifted an eyebrow at him and his face fell. The advisor cleared his throat, "Hm, 14 girls..women. I mean Virgins of the Sun will be here tomorrow."  
Kuzco nodded, "Thanks." He started to walk out. The advisor sighed with relief. Kuzco snickered and whispered to himself, "Should I? OH all right." HE turned quickly, "Pogo!  
Pogo stood straight up but stood on a puddle of ink, sending him to the floor. He grunted, "Yes, sire?"  
"Get the maid in here to clean up. OH and see to it she cleans you up too."  
"Yes sire."  
Kuzco laughed as he left the room.. He was walking down the hall, humming and skipping every few steps. As he walked down one of the many open hallways he noticed a merchant entering the palace. It was Pacha! Kuzsco jumped up, "Boo-Yeah! Pacha can help me get rid of these blues!" HE ran down the hallways. Pacha was unloading his wares when the Emperor entered the area. Everyone bowed and Kuzco waved his hand as he approached Pacha, "Yea yeah, nice to see you too. Thank you. Thank you. Please get up, no instead stay down there. Pacha!" He reached the big lug and they embraced. "I am SO happy to see you. It's been like a morgue in there. Plus, the Virgins are coming tomorrow and I'm really not up for that."  
Pacha smiled, "You are the Emperor. You are suppose to get married and have babies."  
"But they smell and are loud."  
"The women or the babies?"  
Kuzco's jaw dropped but recovered quickly, "A Joke, whoa you ok Pacha, do you need to sit down."  
Pacha laughed, "I'll be fine. Why don't you cancel the Ceremony?"  
"Can't. It's tradition and my father put a clause in his will that this is one of the things I'm not allowed to change. Gods, he was brilliant." Kuzco looked at his friend, "Can you help me?"  
Pacha shrugged, "So, you can't cancel it but can you postpone it?"  
Kuzco walked over the Pacha's llama and started to pet it absent-mindly, "Maybe, why?"  
"Well, my village is having its annual llama festival. It goes all weekend. You could say you are getting involved in the community. Let the poor girls have a break before you harass them."  
"Hey! I don't harass, I speak the truth. Some of those girls are..ugh! And I'm not just talking looks I'm talking the personality of a llama, " he turned to the llama, his hand up defensively, "Sorry, no offense."  
Pacha nodded, "You are welcome to come with me for the weekend, and then I'll bring you back here Monday so you can judge these girls all you want."  
Kuzco looked down at the ground in thought. He wasn't breaking the rule, he was bending it. SO, that's ok. He looked up to Kuzco, "You got yourself a guest. Let me go change."  
Pacha laughed as the Emperor ran into the palace.  
  
Somewhere near Pacha's village.......  
  
Chiquita and Chelly hung on to each other for support. They had just climbed a mountain, walked through a swamp, and the summer tropical sun was directly above them. The primadonnas tried to act like they were not effected by the terrain but Chelly could see the sweat on their faces and pain in their eyes. Chelly pointed into the valley and whispered to Chiquita, "See that valley. Once we get past that it's only a few miles to my uncle's."  
Chiquita smiled, "Good. I'm starving."  
"Me too. This fasting thing sucks." The two friends got their balance and headed down the hillside after the rest of the group.  
  
  
ON the road back to Pacha's village.......  
  
"So, what is wrong with these girls?"  
Kuzco sighed, "Nothing really. I just haven't found the right one."  
"What's the right one?"  
Kuzco smiled at Pacha, "Your wife."  
"Wha?"  
"No, not like that. Your wife is perfect. You both love each other very much and it shows. The right one will be the one that I care about. A loveless marriage is crappy. My parents never spoke to each other, they were never seen together unless for an event, they were always fighting about me, and..and...sometimes I wonder how they came together long enough to conceive me."  
Pacha frowned, "Sorry."  
Kuzco waved his hand, "Yeah, well they're dead now, so it doesn't matter anymore. I'm still stuck trying to find a bride."  
"Have you ever considered marrying a peasant?"  
"Uh, no. I have to marry a Virgin of the Sun. It's law!"  
"Oh." Pacha watched Kuzsco cross his arms and turn over to sleep. It was his way of ending any conversation. Pacha shook his head and looked forward. The sun was setting and he could see the lights of his village flickering through the jungle.  
  
  
Main well of Pacha's village...  
  
The girls were resting from a long days walk. The advisor went into the bar to have a drink. He gave the girls an hour to rest. Chelly took Chiquita's hand and walked her into the bar. Chiquita hugged herself, "What are we doing here?"  
"Buying our freedom." Chelly said looking around the room. She spotted the advisor drinking a whole bottle alone. She gave an evil smile, lifted her shirt so she showed her midriff and a little thigh. She flipped back her neatly braided hair and walked up to him. She down, "Hello."  
The advisor looked her over, "What do you want Chel?"  
"I want my freedom. You can tell that pigheaded Emperor that Chiquita and I are very sick and couldn't make the ceremony."  
The advisor looked over her and placed a hand on her exposed thigh. Chelly heard Chiquita gasp in fear but Chelly knew what she was doing. "You I'm used to dealing with but Chiquita will cost you extra." He slid his hand higher and across her inner thigh. Chel smiled, "How much?"  
"Double." He glided his hand up her midriff to fondle her breast. Chelly grabbed her money pouch, "Done." The advisor took the gold and nodded as she walked out. Chelly grabbed Chiquita's hand and walked very fast towards the hill. Chiquita noticed the hard look on Chelly's face, "You ok?"  
"No, when we get to my uncle's remind me to burn this dress."  
Chiquita just nodded too shocked to speak.  
  
The advisor came out of the bar, scratching himself, spitting to the side. The remaining girls grunted and moaned in disgust. One of the girls asked, "Where is Chelly and Chiquita."  
The advisor walked over to them, "They are sick. We go on without them."  
One of the girls giggled, "Chiquita must have eaten something that didn't agree with her."  
Another girl piped in, "Looks like everything disagrees with her." The women laughed as they got up and sang their hymn to the Sun God, walking towards the palace.  
  
  
Pacha and Kuszco walked into the hut. Chica smiled and ran to her husband, kissing him, "Welcome home."  
Pacha smiled, caressing her cheek, "I'm happy to see you and the children too."  
The kids had run to 'uncle' Kuszco, hugging and wrestling with him. Chica laughed and walked over. Kuszco kissed her hand and then gave her a big hug. Chica shook her head, "It is good to see you."  
"Thanks." That felt so good to be missed. Here is was appreciated the way a Emperor should be appreciated. The kids kissed Kuszco goodnight and Chica took them to bed. Pacha walked into the room holding their new baby, Cuscus. The baby was being fussy and wouldn't calm down. Pacha sat down and rocked the baby but he was not having it. Kuszco walked over and extended his arms. Pacha smiled and gave Kuszco the baby. Cuscus looked into Kuszco's big eyes and smiled. Kuszco sat down across from Pacha, playing with the baby. Pacha chuckled, " I thought you didn't like kids?"  
"I never said that Pacha. I just said they are smelly." He turned his attention to the baby, "And you are going to grow up to be big and strong, yes you are, and you'll come work for me at the palace with your brother and sister. And your parents will never want for anything because you and them are the best family an Emperor can ask the Gods for."  
Pacha smiled at Kuszco's kind words plus he said that all in a high-pitched baby voice, making Cuscus squeal with laughter. Kuszco looked up, "I mean that, you know. My mother told me that best friends are the family the Gods forgot to give me. I believe that now."  
Pacha nodded, "I know. You want me to take him?"  
Kuszco looked down at the baby, who was now falling asleep, "Yeah. You need sleep little man." Pacha took the baby. Kuszco caressed the baby's head before Pacha took the baby to bed. Chica and Pacha both meet and walked back to the fireplace, hand-in-hand. Kuszco smiled at them and hoped that one day he world know that kind of happiness.  
Pacha got three mugs and filled them with hot chocolate. "It looks like it's going to be a very peaceful night."  
KNOCK! KNOCK! Kuszco looked at Pacha, "You had to open your big mouth, didna ya?" Pacha walked to the door and opened it. He smiled and yelled, "Chelly!"  
"Uncle Pacha!" Kuszco looked at Chica, confused and she smiled, "That is Pacha's niece Chelly. She comes here every time around this year, because.....oh." Chica frowned as she realized why Chelly was here.  
"Because oh, what does that mean?"  
Kuszco saw a woman with badly dyed black hair, big chubby cheeks, and a plumb but not obese body step into the house. Kuszco bite his tongue not to insult her. She definitely took after Pacha. Pacha turned and smiled with a girl clinging to his neck. She turned and Kuszco saw the most beautiful dark eyes in the world. They were so familiar too. They were slightly slanted at the edges and when she smiled the room seemed brighter. "Aunt Chica!" The girl ran and hugged the woman. Kuszco then realized why Chica had reacted so badly. She and the other girl were wearing Virgins of the Sun uniforms. He knew the heavyset girl, but this jewel he had never laid eyes on before in his life. She turned to Kuszco and his heart skipped a beat. She smiled again, "Hi, I'm Chelly." She extended her hand. Kuszco took it and nodded, "Kuz, I'm a friend for Pacha's."  
She nodded and beckoned her friend to come forward, "This is my best friend Chiquita."  
Chiquita, twirling her hair in her hands curtsied and quickly sat next to her friend. She did a double take at Kusco. She gasped and he shook his head at her. Chelly stood up, "What's wrong?"  
Chiquita, still looking at Kuszco shook her head, "Not..Nothing. I just got excited."  
Chelly nodded, "Uncle Pacha, do you have any food. This stupid fast we are suppose to be on is killing us." Pacha smiled and leads her to the kitchen. When she was gone Chiquita bowed and whispered, "Emperor Kuszco."  
Kuszco got on the floor and forced her back up, "Do not say anything. I'm here on a little vacation and I do not want to be disturbed."  
Chiquita nodded, "I thought the ceremony was on Monday?"  
"No, I changed it. Can you keep this secret for me?"  
Chiquita nodded and Kuszco smiled, "Good."  
Chica got up, "Would you like to get out of those clothes?"   
Chiquita smiled and nodded, taking Chica's hand. Kuszco walked over to find a plate filled to the top with food. He looked at Chelly, who was licking her lips as she added more to the plate, "You're going to eat all that?!"  
Chelly nodded.  
"Where do you put it all?"  
Chelly smiled, "My feet, I think."   
Pacha sat down, "Chelly."  
Kuszco watched Chelly's face fall. Why does she look so familiar he screamed in his thoughts. And it wasn't a happy familiar either which worried him. She looked at Pacha, "No."  
"Chelly, every year you come here when you know you are suppose to be at the Ceremony. Your parents would be very mad to know that you stay with me the whole time and hook up with the line on their way home. And why did you take Chiquita out?"  
Chelly put her hands into fits, "You know why. The Emperor is a moron and wouldn't know intelligence and kindness if a llama bite him in the butt."  
Kuszco went wide-eyes and Pacha saw him, "Chelly, the Emperor has changed."  
Chelly shook her head, playing with the food, "Right, The Emperor changing! Ha! That's Like saying I'll grow a foot. It's impossible. The first time he hurt me, it was his fault. The second time I let him hurt me it was my fault. Plus, people like Chiquita and I are not what the Emperor wants."  
Kuszco crossed his arms, "And what DOES the Emperor want?"  
Pacha pleaded, "Kuz, please don't.."  
Kuszco put a hand up, "It's ok."  
Chelly walked over to the window, hugging herself. "The Emperor wants someone who is graceful, stuck up, thin, obedient, flawless, and well...perfect." She walked back to the table, "Not ordinary plain people like Chiquita and me."  
Pacha snorted, "Chelly you are far from ordinary. You can fight like a man, you have a great sense of humor, and you are independent, intelligent, and strong. Everything a future Empress should be!"  
Chelly sighed, "You forgot beautiful. See the Emperor would not want me. I would have more fun here." She picked up her food and walked over to the fireplace to eat. Kuszco was mad. HE looked at Pacha, "I have meet her before."  
Pacha motioned his head so they could go outside. Outside they sat on a bench, "Chelly, came to the palace twice. The first time you denied her because she defended Chiquita when you called her fat."  
Kuszco winced, "Ouch. I don't remember this though. How old were we?"  
"You were 13 and she was 11."  
"So, this was seven years ago. What about the second time?"  
"She attacked you for calling her father a bad name. I can't remember exactly what it was you said."  
"Low life bottom feeder of the jungle." Answered Kuszco, "I remember her. She is completely different. For one thing, she's a whole lot happier! And what is up with Chiquita' s hairdo"  
"Yeah, you said you preferred ebony so every Virgin of the Sun was recommended to dye their hair for a better chance at your favor."  
Kuszco shrugged, "Well, I can't change the past, but I can change the future. I'll have to sweep her off her feet and then land the bomb on her who I really am." He saw Pacha's hard look, "Oh come on! It will be fun!"  
Pacha shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder about you."  
Kuszco jumped up, "Thanks, you won't regret it." He walked back into the hut and Pacha soon followed.   
  
Chelly had finished her food and gotten into a more comfortable outfit. Chiquita had already fallen asleep on the guest bed so Chelly was going to have to sleep in front of the fire. She adjusted the borrowed dress around the bust area. She wasn't as endowed as Chica so this dress was a little loose around her body. She noticed movement by her back and quickly turned, grabbed the intruder, tackling him to the ground, ready to punch. She noticed Kuz, "No Touchy." He said. She gasped and got up, "I'm sorry..You scared me." She sat by the fire, her arms around her legs.  
"Sorry." He sat down next to her, "You ok?"  
"Fine. I don't like to be touched. And I just get frustrated thinking about the Emperor. Now, mind you I don't want him dead or anything. It's just I wish he was a nicer person then maybe I would try to get his favor. Or he would pick a bride already so I can stay home or live here in peace."  
"Maybe he hasn't found a bride because you stopped going."  
Chelly looked at him, "That was sweet but I think the worst pick-up line I've heard."  
"It was not. That was quality."  
Chelly laughed, "I don't know why they call us the Virgins of the Sun anyway. Most of us are not virgins."  
Kuszco snickered, "yeah tell me about it. I used to...I worked in the palace and I can remember the Emperor taking many of the Virgins to bed with m..him."  
Chelly nodded, "Yeah, most hoped that they could change the Emperor's mind or get themselves pregnant then the Emperor would have to take them as a bride."  
Kuszco looked at her shocked. Was that the real reason? He did a little math and almost hit himself. He was born seven months after his parents wed, so that's when they had the time to conceive him. It was a trick. He was a bargaining chip. He felt lousy. He looked at Chelly and she looked like she felt the same way. "So, you are not a Virgin?"  
Chelly smiled, shaking her head, "No. I've only done it once though."  
"Really? Only once? Why, wasn't he any good?"  
Chelly brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them, "It wasn't a mutual choice. New comers about a year ago attacked my village. They took some of the villagers as slaves, myself included. I bargained with the Captain that if I slept with him and gave him a route to the Islands he would release my people and never return. So, I did. Then I had to go to the Palace for another Ceremony the next day. That was when I attacked the Emperor. I was lucky that weird lady helped me." Kuszco looked at her with true pity. She saw his look, "I don't regret it. It was something I had to do. Although, I swore to myself that I would never touch another man again unless I loved him. What about you?"  
Kuszco shook his head, "No, I'm not one either. But my story is not as dramatic. Just experimenting with a fellow servant at the palace and it just happened."  
"Do you love her?"  
"No, neither of us had feelings for the other besides fulfillment."  
Chelly nodded her head in agreement. "I see."  
They were interrupted by Chiquita's snoring. Chelly chuckled and Kuszco looked at her, "Well, since all the beds are filled up here you are more than welcome to have my guest bedroom."  
"Thanks, I think I will. Chiquita kicks and I think I'll smother her if her snoring gets any louder."  
Kuszco went to touch her to offer his hand but she flinched as if he was going to hit her and declined. He shrugged, leading her to his little hut. HE opened the door for her and she entered and to her surprise it was a cute little hut. He was so clean you cold eat off the floors. A fire was roaring filling the room with heat. Kuszco walked her in as Chelly undid her braids letting her curly hair fall over her shoulders and to the middle of her back. Kuszco came to the guestroom and leaned against the frame. She joined him and he nearly choked. She was beautiful. Her wavy hair had red highlights in it from the fire. He attempted to touch a lock and she moved away, "I like your hair."  
"Thanks, most people think it looks like a rat's nest."  
Kuszco shook his head, "Nah, your friend Chiquita's hair on the other hand."  
Chelly playfully hit him playfully in the arm, "Leave her alone! She only did that because the Emperor said he liked it."  
Kuszco rubbed his arm in mock hurt, "Oh, mad Kuz, bad Kuz."  
She laughed, "You are weird."  
"I know. Good night."  
She nodded, "Goodnight, Kuz."  
Kuszco ran back to the doorway, "Chelly?"  
She walked over and leaned against the doorway to face him, "Yeah?"  
"Pacha didn't forgot to add beautiful, it's a given." He quickly kissed her on the nose and walked to his room. Chelly touched her nose in surprise and smiled. Maybe the festival was going to bring good luck after all.   
  
Kuszco awoke to the sun in his face. He turned over, moaning. Why did morning have to come so early. He heard movement in the other room and remembered he had a guest. He quickly got up, leaving his pjs on and walked over to her room. He knocked on the wall and she smiled, "Hi." HE waked in and got on the bed with her. He moved so he was leaning on the window. "What ya doing?"  
She pointed straight ahead and Kuszco saw the palace. The sun was raising behind it reflecting off the gold encrusted towers. It was beautiful. "Sometimes, I have dreams that I live in the palace. Everyone is running around just because I say I'm thirsty. It's nice but I'm always alone in my dream." She looked at him. "Do you ever feel like that?"  
"All the time." He answered.  
They sat there in silence for awhile. Chelly was looking at the scenery and he was looking at her. She looked so innocent sitting there watching the area as if it were her first time. After Pacha had told him about Chelly more memories came to him. Her eyes should have told him. He caught a whiff of Chica's cooking. "Hungry?"  
"Yeah, I smelt it too." She smiled. The two scurried out and into the hut next door. To Kuszco's surprise, Chiquita was cooking. She was flipping these circular cakes in a pan. Chelly squealed, "Pancakes!"  
"Pan.what?" Pacha said, entering the room."  
Chiquita giggled, "Pancakes. Some of the newcomers that came to our village taught us how to make them. They are delicious!"   
Chelly nodded and helped Chiquita with breakfast. Pacha sat down, taking Cuscus from his mother. Kuszco sat next to Pacha, tickling and playing with the baby. He didn't see Chelly watching him, smiling. Chiquita saw her and nudged her, "Did you two.."  
"No," she whispered.  
"He's cute."  
"Yeah, and way too charming. I know he's hiding something." Chiquita hid her face, she promised to Emperor not to blow his cover. She just nodded and continued to work.  
Chica giggled, "What are you talking about?"  
Chelly took a lock of Chiquita's hair, "We were talking about dying Chiquita's hair back to its original color."  
Chica smiled, "I think that's wonderful idea. I think I have some dye remover leftover from Pacha's mother's visit." She sat up and went to find the dye. Chiquita shook her head at her friend and Kuszco noticed the movement. He'd have to corner Chiquita later. The kids came into the kitchen wiping their sleepy eyes. They looked up and screamed, "Chelly!" The two kids ran towards her, tackling her to the ground. She laughed, "Hello."  
"We have to show you our new llamas. Did you see Cuscus..isn't he cute?" the little girl said.  
The little boy sat at the table, "I had a dream that Chelly lived at the palace." Chica, who had just entered the room, Pacha, and Kuszco looked at each other. Chelly stood up, the little girl clinging to her waist, she ruffled the boy's head, "Me too, kiddo."  
Pacha cleared his throat, "Will you two go get the llamas ready for grazing. Then you can come in for breakfast.   
"Only if Chelly comes with us." The two said in unison.  
Chelly nodded, pushing her hair behind her ears, "OK, OK. Let's go." The three ran out the hut. Chiquita placed the plate of pancakes down and walked back to the grill. Kuszco walked up to her and he noticed that she was avoiding his gaze, "Chiquita?"  
She looked at him, "Yes, Sire?"  
"I need your help with a little problem."  
"Yes?"  
"How can I win your friend over?"  
Chiquita laughed, "I'm not sure. Many men have tried to get near her but because of something that happened a long time ago, she is very scared of men."  
"She told me last night."   
Chiquita looked at him, "She did?"  
"Yeah."  
Chiquita started stirring her bowl, she was smiling, "And you still want her? I mean she is the most wonderful person in the world. You may not remember it but you called me some very bad names when we were younger and Chelly was the only one to help me. Although, you did throw her out of the palace due to her outburst, but I was very happy that you did not kill her. She's the only friend I have now."  
The Emperor placed his hand on her shoulder, "I am very different now. I like your friend a lot."  
Chiquita smiled, "Well, she likes flowers and dancing."  
"Perfect. I'll take her around the festival. But, I have to be here when they dye your hair."  
Chiquita frowned, "Why?"  
"Because it sounds to funny to miss." Chiquita smacked the Emperor's hand with the spoon playfully. He rubbed the hand, "No Touchy!"  
Chiquita was about to apologize when Chelly and the kids came back. Chelly had a wreath of white flowers in her hair. She skipped in and placed one on Chiquita then the other on Kuszco's head. "ahh how cute." She teased.  
Kuszco wrinkled his nose, "I'll decline on the head jewelry thanks." He took it off and placed it on Chica's head. She laughed touching her head, "Thank you."  
Kuszco brought his hands together with a smack, "Let's Dye Chiquita's hair."  
Chelly cheered and Pulled Chiquita to a seat. Chica brought a bowl of dye to the table. She turned and grabbed a cloth, "I'll take off her makeup while you two dye the hair."  
Chiquita whined, "But a Virgin of the Sun has to wear makeup all the time."  
Chelly caressed Chiquita's damaged hair looked at Kuszco with a smile. She hugged Chiquita's neck, "We are not Virgins of the Sun here, and we are friends and family. We are normal girls looking for a good time. The Emperor cannot punish you if he doesn't know."  
Chiquita looked at Kuszco concerned but he smiled, "She's right. We all are just normal people here."  
Chiquita nodded and turned her face to Chica as Chica wiped the layers of makeup away from Chiquita's face. Chelly kissed her fingers and placed them on Chiquita's head, "I love you."  
Chiquita turned, "I love you too. My best friend and savor."  
Kuszco watched the exchange not noticing he was smiling and felt proud to be in the presence of these woman. Chiquita turned back to Chica, "No, really she did save me. I just wish I could of helped you when that slimy advisor touched you."  
Kuszco walked up next to Chelly as she brushed Chiquita's hair, "What advisor?"  
Chelly looked at him, "Don't get all mad. The advisor who brings the Virgins to the castle is very lonely. So, in order to sneak away from the line I pay him and let him touch me to get what I want. I always stop it before it goes too far."  
Kuszco saw Chelly shutter, goose bumps rising on her arms, obviously she didn't like talking about it. He smiled at her, "Well, you'll never need to be exposed to that kind of slime again."  
"Really?" Chelly said questionably.  
"I give me word as Em...Ambassador." Kuszco corrected himself, nodding.  
Chelly smiled big, "Thanks. Would you like to help me with Chiquita's hair?"  
"Sure."  
"Good." She handed him rags, "Wrap these around your hands so you don't end up with red hands."  
Kuszco nodded and did as she told him. She did the same, correcting him when he needed it. Chelly brought the bowl closer and dipped the tips of her wrapped fingers into the bowl, "Watch me first." She instructed him. Kuszco watched as she took his fingered and brushed them through Chiquita's hair. The damaged hair, turned wet and red. Chelly smiled, "Your turn."  
Kuszco dipped his hand in the bowl and did as Chelly had done. HE started to smile as Chiquita's hair began to take on a healthy shine and deep red color. Chelly smiled at him. HE was really enjoying this as if he had never dyed anything before in his life. When they were done, Chica wrapped Chiquita's head in a turban to let the hair set. Chelly undid the wraps and threw them into the fireplace. Kuszco did the same. Chelly started laughing and he looked at her puzzled, "What?"  
She walked up to him, taking his hands in her own, "Your hands." Kuszco saw that he had a red pinky and index finger with red dye making a line down his palm and wrist. He laughed at it, "Opps."  
"Don't worry, it will wear off in a couple of days." Said Chica.  
Chelly looked at Chiquita and smiled. She turned Kuszco to her and said, "Look how beautiful she is now."  
Chiquita blushed. Kuszco had to admit she did look good. She dark eyes were softer now without the heavy makeup and her skin had a healthy glow to it. Her naturally dark lips were going to match her hair color. Kuszco nodded, "She is."  
Chelly rested her chin on his shoulder, "How about you and me go down and see if work needs to be down in the village for tonight. Then we'll come back and finish her hair."  
Kuszco nodded, shivering with pleasure with Chelly being so close to him. Chelly went to grab a shawl in the other room. Kuszco saw Chiquita giving him a smirk, "Wha? I'm only human you know."  
"And Emperor."  
Kuszco hushed her as Chelly gave back into the room. "Let's go."  
HE nodded, giving Chiquita an evil look. She waved, "Bye, have fun."  
Chica shook her head, "Looks like the Emperor is taking quite a challenge with Chelly."  
Chiquita nodded, watching the two walked down the hill, "She is too."  
  
In the village.....  
  
Chelly saw a dessert tray and to surprise Kuz and her both yelled, "I love doughy." She blushed and turned away. Kuz smiled. This is what he wanted. He wanted her to trust him. HE wanted to get close. HE wanted to love her. HE stopped thinking, did he just say that? He wanted to settle with this woman. He shook his head, man he was getting old.  
Kuszco walked next to Chelly down the walkways. Everything was ready to go. Chelly shrugged, "Oh well, I guess they don't need our help."  
Kuszco smiled, "Guess not. How about you and me start warming up the dance floor."  
Chelly raised an eyebrow, "Umm no that's ok."  
Kuszco frowned and grabbed a flower from a bed. He offered it to Chelly. She smiled and accepted the flower, placing it into her hair. Kuszco bite his lip to stop the sigh of contentment that threatened to escape his lips.   
"Can you throw?"  
Kuszco came out of his trace, "Huh?"  
"You know, throw a ball hit the balls, win a prize yeah." She teased him.  
"Of course I can." He picked up a ball and threw it weakly, just barely hitting the jars. He turned to see Chelly giggling, "Nice throw."  
Kuszco huffed, "Let me try again, that was practice." He winked at the vendor man and he nodded. Kuszco threw the ball again. This time when it tapped, the vendor man cracked the jar from behind, shattering it into a million pieces. Chelly's jaw dropped, "But how/"  
"I'll take the llama doll please." The vendor gave Kuszco the doll and he handed it to Chelly, who was still mumbling, "But how did you? That's impossible."  
"No, it isn't." She smiled and took the llama, thanking him. HE looked at the sun, "Well, we still have a few hours until the festival starts, what would you like to do?"  
"I promised Pacha that I would watch the llamas until the festival. I know it's boring but if you'd like to."  
"I'd love to sit with you." He finished for her. She smiled at him.  
They walked up to the hill where Pacha was sitting with the llamas. "And they are very cute together but I worry about Chelly getting hurt." Kuszco heard Pacha's concern and felt annoyed. Didn't anyone think he was serious. He could is he wanted to..really he could. He looked over at chilly, who had stopped to pet a llama. He watched the llama turn it's heard so she could scratch its sweet spot. He giggled at her, "He likes you."  
"Yeah I guess he does. There's Pacha. Pacha!" she yelled, waving. Pacha stood and walked to them, "Yeah you two by relief."  
"Yep, now you go help Chica and the kids and Kuz and I will be right here."  
Pacha looked to Kuszco who gave him a big smile, "Right here. The whole time, promise."  
Pacha grunted and kissed Chelly's forehead before leaving. Kuszco yelled after him, "What no kiss for me?!"  
Chelly laughed, "You are strange."  
Kuszco shrugged, smiling. They sat on the grass, watching the llamas. Kuszco noticed Chelly taking straws of grass, intertwining them together into a ring. She plucked some flowers, making her new hair decoration. Kuszco smiled, "What you making?"  
"A headdress. What are you doing?"  
"Watching you."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're interesting?"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're weird."  
"Why?"  
Kuszco puckered his lips, "Because you keep saying why?"  
She smiled, "Why?"  
"To annoy me." He said trying to jump her. She squealed and ran into the field, scaring some of the llamas that were close by. Kuszco winked at one of the llamas and the llama moved as if he understood so Chelly was trapped. Kuszco tackled her, tickling her. She screaming, tears running down her cheeks, "I give, I give." Kuszco stopped, leaning his face hers. He could feel her breath on his lips, he was about to kiss her when Tito jumped on his back, "Hey Uncle, wanna play!"  
Kuszco looked at Chelly and she smiled, moving away to fetch the runaway llamas. Kuszco took Tito in his lap, "Now, you see when grown ups are together, you shouldn't bother them."  
Tito thought hard then giggled, "You were being all mushy weren't you." He started to make kissing noises. Kuszco clapped his hand over the boy's mouth. "Go back to the hut and play with your sister."  
Tito nodded, "OK, but she's no fun."  
"Tough."  
Tito left as Chelly brought the llama back, "We really scared them." She sat next to Kuszco, "So, have you ever been to the festival before?"  
"Nope."  
Kuszco watched Chelly face lit up, "Then you are in for a treat. It is the best time in the world. I think even the arrogant Emperor would have a good time."  
Kuszco gave her a look and she shrugged, "Sorry, old habits die hard."  
HE shrugged and they laid on the floor, picking shapes from the clouds. The hot summer sun warmed there bodies and in no time they fell asleep.  
  
Pacha walked up with the baby in his arms and the two younger kids running around him, arguing. He found Kuszco and Chelly, sleeping in the sun. HE smiled, they were cute together. He cleared his throat, "Kids, do your stuff." They laughed and ran to jump on the two sleeping. Kuszco and Chelly woke with a start, "Let's go. Time for the festival." Yelled Tito.  
Chelly jumped up with new found energy, "Yes!" She pulled Kuzsco up, "Let's go!"  
Kuszco whined, "No touchy. Sleepy." But he lost when the two kids and Chelly pulled him up and raced him down the hill where a band was placing and people were cheering.  
  
IN the village, Kuszco was amazed to see the streets full of decorations. Tall paper-like dolls waved in the wind. People were dancing in the street with large mugs of wine in their hands. A band was playing on a tiny stage in the middle of the square and couples were dancing around them. He looked at Chelly who was moving to the beat of the crowd. He took her hand and pulled her into the dancing crowd. HE smiled at him and he smiled back. When they got deep enough into the mob, Kuszco started to follow the men of the group while Chelly twirled her skirts and danced like the women. They danced around each other. Kuszco took her hand and twirled her, dipping her. She squealed with delight and lifted up into his arms, they continued to dance with the group, taking mugs from the servers. They toasted and drank, letting the excess wine run down their faces and chest. Kuszco tried a few time to kiss her but each time she danced away and he had to chase her. Chiquita close to them and Kuszco and Chelly pulled her into their dance. Chiquita wasn't sure she liked it but as she danced she got more confident. When he twirled she noticed the local villagers cheering her on and she blushed. Chelly hugged her, "It's your turn. Go get them."  
Kuszco smiled, "You're beautiful and they can see it. Go talk to them."  
"What do I say?" Chiquita panicked as they pushed her closer.  
"The weather, the dancing, your cleavage."  
"Hey," yelled Chiquita and Chelly.  
Kuszco smiled, "Kidding. Just be yourself." They pushed her off and she went to the boys and started to talk with them. Chelly and Kuszco watched to make sure she was ok, then danced back to the crowd. Finally, the band started to play a sweet slow melody. Fireflies filled the night air, giving the night alittle more magic. Chelly let Kuszco wrapped his arms around her waist, and sway her back and forth. HE hiccupped and she giggled, "You are drunk."  
"So, are you."  
"Maybe a little.   
"You are definitely different that any girl I've meet."  
"I don't think I am. I'm just like any other villager. Trying to make enough money to feed my people and myself."  
"You care that's more than I have ever seen in a Virgin of the Sun...and believe me I've seen many of them."  
Chelly shrugged, "I'm not a Virgin of the Sun anymore."  
Kuszco smiled, "No, you're Chelly."  
"And you're Kuz."  
Kuszco cleared his throat, "Yeah..just two people enjoying the others company."  
Chelly looked at the crowd, they were picking up the pace as the music quickened. They smiled at each other and began to twirl again, singing along with the crowd. Chelly felt a warm feeling flow through her as Kuz touched her cheek, smiling. He twirled her out and brought her close to him. His smell was intoxicating, even more so than the wine. Why him? She thought. Why after all these years do I want to touch this man more than anything?   
Kuszco took her face into his hands and kissed her. If it had been anyone else, she would have fled the first touch. She had denied herself the most basic human desire: touch. Kuz's kiss deepened, with his tongue hungry for her. His touch was the sweetest she had ever known more so because she was in love. She should have feared him but all she wanted was more of him. "Come with me." he pleaded.  
She had an idea what he wanted to do and surprisingly she wanted it to happen. She nodded and Kuszco pushed through the crowd, Chelly's hand in his own. They went up to his hut. Kuszco led her into the room she slept in, crawling into the bed. She followed him to see the palace, shining with the huge bonfires lit by the Emperor. Kuszco saw the look on Chelly's face, it was a sad look. He turned her face to his, "The Emperor is a jerk and a fool. He's a loser."  
Chelly chuckled, "Why are you saying that?"  
"Because any Emperor who would hurt you the way he did, is a loser."  
Chelly smiled, moving next to him, "Well, I'm glad he's a loser if he wasn't I probably would never have meet you."  
Kuszco smiled, "Yeah. Still." Kuszco was about the apologize and tell her who he was when she kissed him. The kissed deepened. Kuszco broke their liplock to place her on the bed. He joined her, taking things very slowly. He wasn't about to chase her away. All he cared about was that the woman he was in love with was in his arms and loving him back. She didn't know he was the Emperor so there was no doubt about her intentions. More importantly, she was touching him and he knew how hard that was for her to do. He slid her gown up over her midriff. She gasped and he quickly returned to her face, caressing her cheek, "It's ok. I won't do anything you are not comfortable doing."  
She smiled, "I know." She kissed him. He left her lips and kissed down her stomach. He continued to bring her robe up until it was tossed onto the floor. HE moved in-between her legs, kissing the hollow spot near her neck. She groaned with pleasure and lifted her hips to meet his own. She ran her fingers through his hair, "This isn't fair."  
Kuszco raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"  
"Because, it's not fair that I'm the only one undressed." She said taking off his poncho and the gown under it. They both were now dressed only in undergarments. Kuszco kissed her as they removed their undergarments. He teased her opening by moving back and forth. It drove her wild with lust. She brought his face to her and kissed him passionately. He gave into her and entered slowly. Chelly let out a gasp as her muscles relaxed around his throbbing member. She covered her face to hide the tears in her eyes. Kuszco noticing her change in mood stopped and pulled her hand away from her face. It broke his heart to see the tears. HE kissed them away, "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"  
She shook her head, "No, it's not you. I just can't get his face out of my head. I can almost feel his rough touch and sour breath on me. I'm so sorry." Kuszco smiled down at her, still inside her. He turned over, taking her with him. He sat up so they both were face-to-face and connected. "Then, you are in control."  
Chelly pulled a lock of her hair behind her ear, "What?"  
"I won't do anything more unless you tell me. This is your show, I'm just along for the ride."  
Chelly laughed and kissed him. He kissed back, gliding his hands up her back. She rested her forehead on his and started to rock her hips. Kuszco moaned. He cupped her head in his hands, kissing her lips, "I love you."  
She pulled away and stopped rocking. He was smiling as if he already knew her reaction. Could he really love her or was this just to keep her going? She banished that thought from her mind. HE loved her and she loved him. Kuszco watched a smile form on her lips, "I love you too."   
Nodding, he caressed her breasts and moved his hands all the way down her front. Chelly was going wild with his touch and began rocking again, causing friction between them. Kuszco rocked his hips up to meet her, casing even more pleasure to pass through their bodies. And just when they thought it couldn't get any better, their worlds exploded. Kuszco turned, letting Chelly fall to the side, panting. He quickly kissed her, "Boo-yeah, that was amazing."  
Chelly blushed, "Yes, it was."  
He brought a sheet over their naked bodies. He brought her close to him so he could kiss her forehead and lips, "I love you, Chelly. You are the best thing to come into my life. The Gods must truly be pleased with me."  
Chelly caressed his cheek, "I love you too. And thank you."  
Kuszco smiled, "For what?"  
"For proving to me that not all men's touches will hurt me. For replacing the emptiness the conquistador left in me all those years ago. For loving me."  
Kuszco brought her close, hugging her tight. He whispered into her ear, "I could say the same for you too." The two held each other until they fell asleep.  
During the early morning, Kuszco awoke to the warmth of Chelly's sleeping form next to him. It was still dark out but the candles gave the room a warm glow. Kuszco watched Chelly's back rise and fall as she slept. He moved the blankets and the loose gown away to see the scar that plagued most of her back. He glided a finger down the puffy scar, cursing himself for being a fool for so long. He let his parents' relationship distort his own feelings towards love. Yet, he felt safe and comfortable with Chelly. They clicked. He loved her. He stopped, his finger still on her scar, and looked into space. He loved her. He told her last night while they made love but it was just now hitting him the power of those words. It gave him a warm feeling in his heart. Pacha said that when you love someone there are no secrets. He was going to have to tell her. Tomorrow morning. He rested his head on hers, wrapping an arm around her waist, and slept.  
  
The sun hit Chelly's face and she saw the arms around her. Her first reaction was to scream but then she realized these were not the arms of the conquistador that raped her but the loving arms of Kuz. She turned her head to see him smiling at her, "Morning."  
She smiled back, "Morning." She couldn't help leaning forward and brushing a simply kiss across his lips. Kuz continued to smile as he jumped out of bed, "Well, today is the last day of the festival. We could go and get a head start orrrr," he jumped into the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist, "We could stay in bed all day and think of 'other' things to do."  
Chelly didn't respond. This was the first time she had ever let a man touch her since her instant. She wanted to cry from joy. She caressed his cheek wanting to tell him how much he meant to her and how badly she wanted him to touch her more. She cleared her throat, "Let's go to the festival. Then we'll see."  
Kuzsco nodded not mad or disappointed, which surprised him. He helped her out of bed and the two got ready for the festival.  
They stood watching the morning festival bells ring. Chelly went back into the hut to get shawl. Chiquita was jumping around with the kids, laughing. Kuszco couldn't help but join them. Chelly was coming out of the hut when she heard Chiquita say, "You are a pretty good dancer, Emperor."  
"Yeah well, when you're stuck in a palace all day you have to something to keep yourself occupied."  
Chelly's eyes went wide, "Emperor!" she thought. NO, no..they must be kidding around. He couldn't be. She hugged herself, feeling sick. Kuszco noticed her and ran to her, hugging her, "Morning. You wanna dace with us?"  
"No thank you, Emperor." she spat.  
His smile shattered into a frown, "How?"  
"I just heard Chiquita call you Emperor...is it true?"  
Kuszco hesitated and Chelly pulled away from him, tears filling her eyes, "IS it TRUE?!"  
Chiquita stopped dancing and saw the exchange. She was about to investigate when the kids gave her a toy to fix.  
  
"I was going to tell you.."  
"When? When it was time for you to go back to the palace so you could gloat on how you fooled a stupid girl!"  
Kuszco stomped and held her shoulder, "Never. You are not stupid. I was the fool for letting you slip through my fingers twice and I'll be damned if I let you go again."  
Tears spilled down Chelly's cheeks. She felt Kuszco's fingers wipe them away, "I love you Chelly. I meant everything I said last night. Don't push me away."  
"I can't do this. I don't know what I believe right now." Chelly cried.  
"I won't hurt you, you know that. Nothing has changed except now you know I'm the Emperor. I'm Kuszco not Kuz. But I'm the same man you made love to last night and don't tell me that you didn't feel the same way." Kuszco's cracked voice pleaded. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was the movement where they said I love you and I love you too, and lived happily ever after. Kuszco heart hurt so much.   
Chelly shook her head and ran out of his hut. Chiquita was playing with the kids when she saw her best friend run away. She wasn't in any shape to chase after her so she went to see how Kuszco was doing. The kids moaned, but Chiquita said it was only for a short time. She sent them with Pacha down to the final hours of the festival. Chiquita nodded on the door, "Hello?"  
Kuszco threw a pot into his fireplace, ranting with anger. "Emperor?"  
Kuszco threw his arms up, "I don't get it! I told her the truth Chiquita. I told her everything and..and..she left."  
Chiquita hugged the Emperor. She smiled to think that just a few days ago she wouldn't have ever thought that she would be this close to the Emperor. And due to this closeness she had to say, "But did you tell her those three very important words?"  
"Unlimited credit limit?"  
Chiquita shook her head, knowing that he was kidding around to try to make himself feel better, "No, I love you."  
Kuszco shook his head, "Yes and I do love her so much. There is this connection and I don't know why or how it happened. We have only known each other for a weekend and I want to share everything with her."  
Chiquita brought the Emperor to his chair, "Emperor, you have the give her time. Remember, for many years, you as Emperor, have not been Chelly's favorite person."  
"I know. I have to win her back."  
Chiquita nodded, "I'll help you, but it may involve doing something completely embarrassing."  
Kuszco smiled, "What ever it takes."  
Chiquita nodded, "That's what I needed to hear. Come on, let's get ready for your blessing ceremony."  
  
Chelly wiped her nose on her sleeve and cleaned herself up in the pond before going down to the festival. Most of the people were swaying and dancing around a great bonfire, drinking barrels of corn whiskey and wine from the valley grapes. Chelly started to feel good again. How could she be so dumb?! Not only did she fall in love with Mr. Perfect, he ended up being the Emperor: the one man that she couldn't stand and had avoided for so long. She also felt betrayed. Why had he never told her? She stopped dead in her tracks and could have slapped herself in the face. Of course he didn't say anything, the first night they meet she said all those horrible things about the Emperor. Yet, he still kissed her on her nose and he was so sweet. She wrapped her arms around herself, missing his arms touching her. She smiled to herself thinking about the way he laughed at her jokes, or the way he looked at her when she was playing with Chiquita or the kids. It was as if he was imagining a life in the future. She turned a corner and bumped into an old woman. "I'm so sorry." The elderly woman, hunched over with age, looked at her, Chelly noticed the woman had the most powerful eyes Chelly had even seen in a woman. They reminded her of her own eyes. The woman took Chelly hand and smiled, "That is quite alright child, you had a lot on your mind."  
Chelly helped the woman up and brought her over to a bench, "What?"  
The woman rearranged her ponchos, "My child, I am the shaman of this village. I see many things that others cannot see. And in you I see great things."  
Chelly's laugh was weak, "I doubt that. I let my heart be broken again." Chelly sat next to the old woman, "The man I fell in love with ended up being the man I have hated for so many years."  
"But he loves you."  
"I don't know that. We have only known each other for a couple of days."  
The woman nodded and reached into her pouch. She retrieved a fragment of a bone, "Touch this." Chelly obeyed. The woman took the bone back and reached into her pouch to retrieve pieces of stone and other pieces of bone. She scattered them in front of her, humming under her breath. She placed her hand on her chin, nodding and hmming. Chelly looked from the woman to the pattern on the floor, "Well?"  
"Hand me my cane, will you?"   
Chelly turned, "What can.." She stopped speaking when next to her was a cane. A crystal ball was on top and it was wrapped with leather straps. Each strap hung down, adorned with ornaments. When Chelly picked it up, it jiggles, sending a jolt of energy into her. The old woman nodded her head and took the cane, "Well, the bones tell me there is true love here. There is no wham bam thank you for the directions madam."   
Chelly gave her a sad look. "He does love me?"  
The woman nodded, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you are a reward to him for changing his ways. The Gods are very pleased with him." Chelly cast her eyes down to the pattern. She knew she should be happy but she felt used. She saw the woman place a hand on hers, "They are very pleased with you too. You have grown to be a strong woman. They thought you needed a reward too. It was not convenience that we bumped into each other, the Gods sent me to make sure you don't run from the Emperor. He needs you as much as you need him."  
She smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "So, the Gods gave me Kuszco."  
The old woman sat up, moaning alittle, "No. Your reward is the life that you carry within you. Life that will grow to be as strong as you and a great ruler like the Emperor."  
Chelly touched her stomach, "A baby?"  
The old woman leaned forward and kissed Chelly's forehead, "The Gods make things happen. It is not our place to question them. Be grateful for your rewards."   
Chelly looked down at her stomach then went to thank the woman but she had vanished. She stood up quickly and looked around the alley to find nothing. She put her fingers to her lips, what to do? She could always disappear. She shook her head, she couldn't deny her baby the most life had to give her. Kuszco would make a great father but would he want her too now that she broke his heart and ran. She clenched her fists and ran into the village to find Pacha.  
She was pushing through the crowd when people started cheering and screaming. She grabbed a pole and lifted herself up. Kuszco was walking onto a stage filled with baskets of crops. He was waving his hands, smiling. She wanted to hit him. How can he smile at a time like this? She was glad it was overcast or he might have seen her waving a fist at him. She watched the blessing ceremony. Kuszco cut his hand and bled over the food. He gave a speech and the people loved it. Chelly was breathing heavy with anger when she felt a tug at her dress. She looked to see Chiquita holding Cuscus. "What are you doing?"  
"Trying not to lose it, yourself?"  
Chiquita smiled, "I'm fine. Come over to the bonfire. Pacha and the rest of the family are waiting for you."  
Chelly smiled, she could never deny Chiquita anything. She jumped down from her spot and caressed a lock of naturally red hair, "I like your hair better this way."  
"I like myself this way." Answered Chiquita. And Chelly had to admit that in these past few days, Chiquita had blossomed. She had confidence and everyone noticed, including some of the village men. Chiquita's dark red hair fell in a straight wave of fire down her back. Her dark eyes shine shown with happiness and she dressed more comfortable. Chelly hugged her, "You are a great friend."  
Chiquita, and little Cuscus, hugged back, "You got that right. Go on ahead, I need to grab something."  
Chelly nodded and pushed through the crowd. When Chiquita couldn't see her anymore she gave the baby the bright yellow bandana she had around her neck and lifted the baby high. Once above the crowd, the baby squealed with laughter and waved the bandana.   
  
Kuszco was shaking villagers' hands when the flicker of something caught his eye. He looked harder and saw little Cuscus and smiled. The signal. It was time. He excused himself from the crowd and headed to the bonfire. When he got there he saw Chelly dancing with the Pacha and his two kids, while Chica was laughing hysterically. Kuszco sighed with contentment. If Chiquita was right, he would have Chelly in his arms tonight. He looked over to the band playing and nodded to them. They nodded back and started to play an upbeat tune. Everyone watched as their Emperor jumped up on a stool. Chelly saw him and couldn't help but smile at him. She walked over to him and he started to sing:   
  
When the daylight's gone and you're on your own  
And you need a friend just to be around  
I will comfort you, I will take your hand  
And I'll pull you through, I will understand  
  
And you know that  
  
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side  
  
He danced over to Pacha and the family and continued to sing:  
  
If life's standing still and your soul's confused  
And you cannot find what road to choose  
If you make mistakes (make mistakes)  
You can't let me down (let me down)  
I will still believe (still believe)  
I will turn around  
  
And you know that  
  
Chelly laughed at Kuszco. He took her in his arms. He twirled her around a couple times and they danced while he continued to sing:  
  
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, and you've nowhere to turn  
I'll be at your side  
  
I'll be at your side  
I'll be at your side  
You know that  
  
He pulled her close, swaying their bodies back and forth as he sang sweetly. He placed her hand on his heart and got close to her lips she felt his breath on them:  
  
I'll be at your side, there's no need to worry  
Together we'll survive through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,  
'Cos I'm right there  
I'll be at your side, I'll be right there for you  
(Together we'll survive) through the haste and hurry  
I'll be at your side  
If you feel like you're alone, you've got somewhere to go,  
'Cos I'm at your side  
  
I'll be right there for you  
I'll be right there for you, yeah  
I'm right at your side.  
  
She kissed him, and he kissed back tenfold. The crowd around them continued to dance and sing:  
  
I'll be right there for you  
I'll be right there for you, yeah  
I'm right at your side.  
  
Kuszco pulled away, holding her head in his hands, "Forgive me. I love you. I want to be with you, not Kuz but Kuszco. No more secrets, no more hiding," he smiled, "No more heartbreaks."  
Chelly smiled, "No secrets at all?"  
"None," he answered waving his hand.  
"Then tell me what the Emperor's Great Llama Adventure means."  
Kuszco chuckled, "It's a long story."  
Chelly wrapped her arms around his neck, "And we have ALL night to be alone."  
Kuszco gave her an evil smile and lead her up to his hut. He had a story to tell quickly so he could get enjoy another activity.  
  
Chiquita and Pacha saw the two go and cheered, bumping stomachs and slapping hands in victory.  
  
4am...  
  
Chelly woke up, frowning. She looked at Kuszco, passed out naked next to her. She slowly moved out of the bed, throwing a few things into a bag. She started to walk out but paused. She bites her lip and turned back to Kuszco. She gently walked over to him, leaned over and kissed his lips, "Good bye, my Emperor."  
She quickly left and snuck into Chiquita's room that Pacha and Chica gave her. She nudged her friend, but Chiquita turned over. "Chiquita, wake up."  
Chiquita moaned like a llama and opened her eyes slowly, "You better be dying."  
"Come with me."  
"Where?"  
"Away, it's a surprise."  
Chiquita opened her eyes wide, "What? Why?"  
Chelly hushed her, "I need to do this, but I need your support. I'm pregnant."  
Chiquita looked at her friend's tiny belly then back up to Chelly's scared eyes, "Why are you running away?"  
"I'm not. This is for the best."  
"For who?"  
Chelly sighed, "Are you going to come with me or not?"  
Chiquita sighed and got out of bed. Why did Chelly have to be so difficult! Maybe if she went with her she could change her mind, they could be back before breakfast. Chiquita wrote a note and left it on the table. As they left, Chelly left her own note at the table.  
She pushed a sheepish Chiquita all the way down to Kronk's hut. She tapped on the door until Kronk answered it in a nightshirt and cap. Chelly cleared her throat to stop the parade of giggles that was threatening to burst out, "Kronk, we need the quickest way to the palace."  
"Why?"  
"Don't ask, please. Kronk, you're a romantic aren't you?"  
Kronk got a distant look in his face sighing. Chiquita, awake and still annoyed, waved her hand in front of the huge man, "Hello?!"  
Kronk shook his head, "Sorry, yes well I have a way. But on one condition."  
Chelly looked at Chiquita and she shrugged. Chelly sighed, "What?"  
Kronk jumped up and down, hands clasped together, "That you tell me every detail when you get back."  
Chelly smiling big agreed. Kronk took them to his won herd of llamas. The llama that Kronk took them too was a dark chocolate color with wide paranoid eyes. Its feet were moving so fast that Chelly could hardly make them out. All that held this llama at bay was a leather strap tied in many knots to the railing. "Is he ok?"  
Kronk nodded, "Not sure. He got into my barn about three hours ago and has had two barrels of cocoa beans. He could fly to the moon at this point."  
Chiquita laughed, "He almost looks like Kuzsco."  
Kronk coughed to cover his smile, "Yes well. Off you go. I you have time, please try to get me some pans while you are at the palace. The equipment I'm working with here is primitive at best!"  
Chelly and Chiquita, with Kronk's help, mounted the creature. Kronk stood away from the llama, holding a stick. He lifted the rope up.  
"Are you sure this is a good iddddddddeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Chiquita as the llama took off, heading in the direction of the palace.  
  
The next morning..........  
  
Where is she?!" Kuszco flung the sheets over and over hoping that it would produce Chelly. He quickly got dressed and ran into Pacha's hut. HE could tell on the looks of their faces that they knew, "Where is she?"  
Pacha lifted his hands, "Before you hear this you might want to sit down."  
"Where is she?!" he screamed.  
Chica handed him the note, "She left. She said something about making things right."  
"Llama shit." Kuszco said as he sat down reading the letter. "I thought everything was good. I thought we were happy. I told her I loved her."  
Pacha placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I'll take you back to the palace."  
"Why? 12 women await me to pick one of them." He threw the letter into the fire, "And that's what I'm going to do! She doesn't want me, but they will." He stomped outside and sat in Pacha's cart, "Let's go!"  
Pacha looked at his wife. She nodded, "Go. Maybe he'll cool off."  
Pacha grunted and headed outside. AS he got into the cart his kids came out to say goodbye. Kuszco seemed to lighten up and the kids hugged and kissed him goodbye. Chica brought Cuscus out and Kuszco cradled the baby for quite a long time before handing it back to Chica. He hugged her tight and waved goodbye as Pacha instructed the llama to go.  
  
The same time at the palace.......  
  
The llama stopped suddenly outside the palace, throwing Chiquita and Chelly off. Their hair was a frizzy, sticking up like an afro. The llama was whining then passed out. Chiquita crawled over and touched the llama's neck, "It's alive. I guess it just crashed."  
Chelly, panting, looked up at the palace, "Come on."  
The two girls made it hallway up the stairs, when they ran into a young man. Chiquita caught him and he smiled at her. Chiquita blushed. "Hello," he said.  
Chelly smiled at her friend's situation, "Hi. I'm Chelly and this is Chiquita. We really need to get into the palace for the ceremony."  
"I'm Pogo," he said frowning, "And you are virgins for the Emperor?"  
"Well, we never get picked," said Chiquita.  
"Really?!" Pogo's features lightened up. He quickly adjusted his robes, "I mean really, I don't know why the Emperor is so thick-headed to pass off such a beauty."  
Chelly smiled, "Hey, Pogo. I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship." She continued to tell him her plan. He became so excited he didn't waste anymore time, he pulled the two into the palace to get ready.  
  
A small cat, frozen with tension, fell from the llama's tail. Kitty Yzma shook her head. "Finally! Now I'll get my revenge!" she laughed but stopped disgusted, "This voice has got to go first." She pounced onto the street and made a mad dash for the palace.  
When she got there, all her potions were still where she left them. She scurried, pouring bottle after bottle until she saw the color turn a bright pink. Yzma drank the potion watching her furry body make way for her beautiful skinny human body. She cackled, revealing in her original form and voice. She set to work on her plan.  
  
Chelly and Chiquita worked with Pogo to make sure everything was ready for the great event. Chelly was walking with ribbons in her arms when she saw the women scary beyond reason waving at her. She smiled, this women saved her the last time she was here. It made her think how weird things had turned out. The last time she was here, the Emperor wanted to kill her and now he wanted her to be with him forever. She got close to the woman, "Hi, I'm so glad to see you. I never got to thank you for everything you did for me."  
Yzma smiled, "Oh, don't thank me yet. Come with me I have something to show you."  
Chelly nodded, placing her ribbons on the ground. She followed the women to her 'secret lab' seeing bottles and unusual glass tubes everywhere. "What is all this?"  
"Do you remember that I said to come back to the palace in a few years and I' have a great job for you."  
"yeah," Chelly answered slowly, her instincts going crazy. Something was wrong, correction something was very wrong here. Yzma was still grinning, "Well, I had planned on taking over your body."  
Chelly backed away but Yzma continued, "But I change my mind." Before Chelly could turn and run, Yzma threw a bottle at her hitting her in the chest. The liquid absorbed into he skin, burning. She screamed and realized that a blue light surrounded her body. Yzma licked her lips, "You see, I have been watching you. I saw the way the Emperor and you have become very friendly."  
"So?"  
"So, I can see from your aura that you carry the Emperor's child. So, I won't have to kill him just yet. I can suck the life out of you and your child though, making me young and giving me the royal blood I was born to possess. I promise it won't hurt and being old isn't so bad."  
Yzma came close to Chelly but she grabbed a abandoned sword, hefting it at Yzma. Yzma grabbed the outline of the aura, bringing it to her slim mouth. She sucked, causing Chelly to scream. Yzma sucked quickly and Chelly pushed away breaking the aura. Yzma screamed, "No. I didn't get to complete the process."  
Chelly looked at a pool to see her face and upper body was aged and wrinkled. Her skin hanging loosely on her bones, but from her belly button and down she was still young, which meant the baby was still alive. Yzma was young again, her skin milky white and her hair was liquid ebony. She was beautiful, Chelly had to admit. Yzma was still skinny though and her small frame stomped around, "How can I get the Emperor now?!"  
She took Chelly's face in her hand, " Too bad you have to die. I could have found a way that you and I could of shared a body. Then you could have had Kuszco and I could have had my revenge."  
"How?"  
"DO you think I've lived this long by just aging. Stupid child, I have sucked the life out of many a servant girl to look as beautiful as I do now. Well, I better get ready. The Emperor awaits."  
Chelly tried to fight Yzma as she took the Virgin clothing from her, but her aged half tired too quickly and surrendered.  
  
Tuesday at the Palace........  
  
"Emperor, you are a day late. The women are getting restless." Pogo told the Emperor as they walked down the hallway.  
Kuszco had his hands behind his back, "Let them stir in their greed and vanity. I need to go to my room for lunch. Feed them."  
HE walked into his room. Standing by the window. A servant girl walked in with a tray of food. She placed it down and walked up to the Emperor, "Kuszco. Where have you been? Your presence has been missed."  
HE turned his head and smiled. "Thanks."  
The girl smiled, opening the curtains for the Emperor. "You know if I didn't know better I'd say you were lovesick."  
"I thought I was but it seems she didn't think so."  
The servant girl, brushed Kuszco's hair from his brow, "Don't give up hope, Emperor. If she is a smart one, she'll come back."  
"Why do you stick around?"  
The servant girl stood in front of Kuszco, leaning against the wall, "I have been your servant since we were children. We had one night of passion but we never connected. We were meant to be friends. And what keeps me here? Our friendship. You were always the type that needed someone's shoulder to cry to when things were bad. I'll still be here although the next problem I want to hear from your lips is what to wear to your wedding. Understood?"  
"Why do I let women talk to me this way? I'm the Emperor."  
"Because deep down inside, you know we are right." She kisses his cheek, "Have faith in the Gods, they will steer you in the right direction."  
HE nodded and eats his lunch. The Virgins entered the throne room and he walked past all the women in their Virgin of the Sun outfits. He sat down on his throne, "I will judge the Virgins now!" All the Virgins lined up. Kuzsco stood up and walked towards them, scratching his stubbly chin, "Hmm..too skinny, too tall, too short, I don't like blondes so that leaves the ones that wear too much makeup, and the one over there to the left who thinks showing a lot of skin will win me over. Well, that's it. Thanks for coming see ya next year. Bu-bye. " He went to the last woman and nearly feel down. She was gorgeous. All he could say was, "Wow." She smiled and his heart grew. "You. I want her." He walked up to the throne and fell into it. He watched a few girls begin to cry as they were lead away. He knew he shouldn't have been so mean to them but his heart hurt too much to think of anything good. He sighed, the Virgin was still smiling. He beckoned her to come forth. She did, holding her flowers in front of her. She was almost to the top of the throne when an elderly lady ran into the room, "Kuszco no! That's Yzma. She made me old."  
Kuszco looked at the elderly women in disgust, "Huh?" The Virgin was near him, "She's lying." Kuszco shot a look at her, he knew that voice. "How the hell did you get out?"  
Yzma wailed, "NO, I will have my revenge." She pulled a knife from the flowers, charging Kuszco. HE jerked away just in time to barely miss the blade. He jumped onto the side of the stairs to the throne and slid down to the floor. Young Yzma grunted, jumping onto the other side after him. She threw the knife which he tucked. She took daggers from the bouquet of flowers, throwing them at him. "How do you fit all of that in there?" he yelled. He got to the bottom and ran to Chelly. He looked into her eyes and knew it was her, "What did she do to you?"  
"Some potion. I don't know. Look out." They both moved as Yzma flew by them in a rage. Chelly grabbed the knife Yzma dropped. "Run." They ran as fast as Chelly could with her aged lungs. She fell and Kuszco stopped to help her. "No! Run, she's after you."   
Yzma ran over to Kuszco's back, knife ready to strike. Chelly pushed him away, meaning to push Yzma away from him. But she forgot the knife she had in her hand, embedding the knife she had in Yzma's stomach. Yzma let out a small squeak as she features began to drain and Chelly's energy restored. Chelly feel back, knife still in her hands. She was crying and Yzma fell back. Kuszco went over to chilly, Hugging her, throwing the knife to the floor. Yzma looked at Chelly, "I'll get you. I swear I'll find you again." Yet, her vengeful promise would never come true. Yzma fell to the ground, die. Kuszco helped Chelly up, as they watched Yzma's body shrivel up and turn to dust. A breeze ran through the hall, carrying the ashes away. Chelly cried, "How? I didn't mean it."  
Kuszco kissed her temple, "You save me. This wasn't your fault. She has it coming."  
Chelly pulled away, "I have to go."  
"Go, go where? You are not going anywhere unless its with me."  
Pogo looked over to the side, where Chiquita waved at him lovingly, winking. Pogo smiled back and turned to the Emperor, "Excuse me, Emperor."  
The Emperor mumbled in response, "Where did you go! I thought you didn't want to be with me." he yelled, gliding his hand up and down her arms to make sure she was real.  
"I said in the letter that I wanted to make things right. That's why I came here."  
Pogo came out, Chiquita holding his hand, "Emperor, You can't marry a peasant, but you can marry a Virgin of the Sun."  
Kuszco smiled, "You're so smart." Pogo blushed and Chiquita pinched his butt, causing him to yelp, "Yes he is."  
Chelly began to calm down. The shock was over. It had been so quick, so easy that it scared her. She wrapped her arms around Kuszco feeling that safe warm feeling again. She kissed him and he kissed back, passionately.   
He pulled away, just enough to speak, "What makes you think I'll take you back after breaking my heart?"  
"Because I can guarantee you something the others cannot."  
He sat back in his throne, "What's that?"  
She took his hand, kissed his palm then placed it on her stomach, "I give you an heir, one that is already growing to be a strong ruler just like its daddy."  
Kuszco looked at her then her stomach, "You're pregnant?"  
She nodded, "Yes."  
Kuszco frowned, "Time enough to be conceived. Then we'll never talk again, you'll never see me unless for events. A bargain chip for the thrown."  
Chelly's jaw dropped, "You think I did this on purpose." Kuszco didn't answer and that hurt even more. "I thought you loved me when this child was created because I loved you. I still do." She slowly got off Kuszco and walked over to her headdress. She picked it up and placed it back on her head, "Too Plain. Don't worry about us. I'd rather our child know that we were in love when it was created not that its father thought I tricked him into it." She started to walk out when she heard footsteps. She turned in time to see Kuszco run and slid across the room, hugging her legs, "Don't go."  
"Why?"  
He stood up, taking her hands in his, "Remember, I'm the loser. I've been waiting my whole life for you. I've been waiting my whole life to love you. I think we both agree that we have made mistakes. I love you so much and I don't know what I did to please the Gods that they sent you to me. Will you be my Empress?"  
Chelly let her tears fall, "How will I know you are doing this out of love and not because I'm pregnant?"  
"Someone told me that they would never touch a man again unless they truly loved him. You touched me in so many ways I believe it was because you loved me."  
"It was."  
"I do love you too and the fact that you are carrying MY child makes me love you so much more. You are giving me a greater gift than my mother gave to my father."  
"What's that?"  
"A child created from love unlike me, who was a bargaining chip to the throne. This child will know how to love the way I never did and it will be the best Emperor or Empress for it."  
Chelly smiled and hugged him, "I'll marry you and be with you on one condition."  
Kuszco laughed, "Anything!"  
"Teach that Pogo guy a few of your charming moves, Chiquita and him seem to have their own chemistry going on."  
Kuszco laughed, "Deal. I also have a condition."  
"Anything."  
"Don't tell our kid about the whole llama thing. It's embarrassing enough now."  
She laughed, "Deal."   
He hugged her again and twirled her around the room. Chiquita stuck her head in, "And the verdict please?"  
Kuszco laughed, "We're getting married."  
She squealed and came out of hiding, running and tackling the couple. Kuszco smiled, "Chiquita without you who knows if we would ever gotten to this point. To thank you I'm making you a Lady at one of my banana plantations. The only condition is you have to marry someone."  
Pogo ran out and slipped on his robe. He got up quickly and moved next to her, 'I'll marry you, Chiquita."  
Kuszco shook his head, "Pogo, I thought you'd be my advisor forever."  
Pogo's eyes got big and he took Chiquita into his arms, "How about right now?"  
The three friends laughed. They all headed out to make the announcement for the double engagement.  
  
  
Epilogue..One Year Later  
  
Pacha and Chica were sitting in the dining room with Kuszco and his new son Manco Capac. He cradled the boy in the crook of his arm, while eating with the other. The baby tried to grab the pieces of meat every time Kusco went to take a bite.  
"Where's Chelly?" asked Pacha.  
"Right here." Chelly answered, entering the room holding Manco's twin sister, Mama Oello Huaco. Pacha's kids were running around her feet, trying to see the baby. Chelly sat next to Kuszco. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.  
Pacha smiled, "Where's Cuscus?"  
"Papa!" Cuscus said waddling into the room. Chiquita walked in behind him with Pogo. She was big with child and glowed with happiness. Chelly smiled, "So, have you guys decided on a name yet?"  
Chiquita nodded, "If it's a girl, we are naming it Inca."  
"And if it's a boy we're naming it Manchu Picchu." Finished Pogo.  
Kuszco nodded, "I like that name. Maybe I'll name a mountain after the baby if it's a boy."  
Chelly shook her head, smiling. Chica nodded, "I think the twins names are a great tribute to the Sun Gods."  
"Why?" asked Cuscus as he sat on the other side of Kuszco's lap. Kuszco smiled, "That's because we are direct descendants of the Sun. Long ago, the Sun sent two of his children, Manco Capac and Mama Oello Huaco to gather the natives into communities, and teach them the arts of civilized life. They were brother and sister also just like these little guys."  
Cuscus smiled, "Oh."  
The group laughed at Cuscus's innocent response. Kuszco whispered to Cuscus, just loud enough to be heard, "I had to do it, they sent me Chelly to love. Plus, she can be very pushy when she wants something."  
Chelly stuck her tongue out at him, rocking Mama.   
"Look, who's talking," laughed Pacha.  
Kuszco smiled, "Hey, I'm still Emperor over here."  
"Yes you are and a very good one." Pacha continued.  
Kuszco smiled, "Thanks to you," he turned to Chelly, "And you," he kissed his son's head and tickled Cuscus, "And you," he looked at his daughter and Pacha's kids, "And you. I finally have the family the Gods forgot to give me a long time ago."  
Pacha smiled, "So, it looks like the Emperor finally choose a bride."  
Kuszco laughed, "I think it's more the other way around." He leaned close to Chelly and they shared a kiss, while the rest of the group talked and laughed around them.  
  
THE END  



End file.
